Going on Blind Faith
by Christmas 95
Summary: Matt and Karen 'dare' to have a normal marriage


**Hey guys. This is my first Daredevil fic. I really love this show and can't wait for season 3. I really all hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank my beta Mrs. Thor Odinson.**

* * *

 **Hell's Kitchen 2020**

Matt Murdock smiled as he woke up to the feeling of his wife on his chest and he heard the slow beating of her heart. Karen was snoring a little and she was burying her head into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, which she perfectly fit into. Her heart rate was going a bit faster and he could faintly hear her eyelashes blinking.

"Good morning," Karen said with a yawn.

"Good morning," he replied yawning as well.

"How are you?" Karen asked sleepily.

He chuckled and replied, "I am very good. How are you, Karen?"

"I am great," she replied with another yawn. She kept her head resting on his chest.

Matt loved the sound of her heart beating. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked looking up at him, breaking him from his thoughts.

His unfocused eyes seemed to settle on her and he let out a small chuckle. "Nothing," he lied.

"You are a horrible liar," Karen replied with her usual teasing tone. "Come on, tell me," she pleaded.

"I was just enjoying listening to your heart," Matt replied at last.

"That sounds so corny," Karen replied with a chuckle.

"Perhaps," Matt confessed with a smile. "But I mean it," he said seriously.

Karen looked up at him and noticed how serious his face looked. She brushed a hand across his cheek and placed her lips on his, could feel his smile through the kiss. Karen could never explain it but Matt always tasted like the rain. Perhaps it was because the first time they had kissed it was in the rain.

They had been married for six months and were used to living with each other. In the mornings Matt would make breakfast. He was a good cook so she never complained. Matt enjoyed her cooking as well, so normally she or both of them would make a wonderful homemade dinner. 6 am they would wake up, Matt would make breakfast and after they would get ready for work. Then arm in arm they would head to work, where normally Foggy would welcome them with disgusting coffee and/or sugary donuts. Around 1:30 pm the three of them would break and go out to some local sandwich place or a pizza parlor. After they all headed back to work, work on a case, do some paperwork. Around 6:30 pm call it a night. Foggy would wish them a goodnight and he would either go to Josie's pub or head home for an early night. And then Matt and Karen would head home together. Matt still spent most of his nights beating up bad guys around Hell's kitchen.

In the last week Matt had noticed something different going on with Karen. She was getting sick in the mornings lately and whenever they made chicken she would throw up. Matt figured this was because she was pregnant in fact, he was about 85% sure she was. However, he looked forward to her telling him and thought telling her that he knew what was going on with her body, something that she didn't even fully understand wouldn't be the wisest move. He was sure she'd find out at some point. And truth be told, he couldn't wait until she did. He had to admit being a father scared him, but he couldn't get over the joy at the fact that a product of Karen and his love was growing inside of his beautiful wife. The whole idea was awe inspiring.

Today was Saturday, no work, so they could stay in if they wanted to. It was already eight in the morning and Matt loved the fact that they didn't need to come in today. Karen laid her head back down on his chest as soon as their kiss broke, both needing air.

"So what should we do today?" Karen asked with a grin.

"What would you like to do?" Matt asked in response.

"We could watch a movie," she suggested.

"You mean that you would watch the movie, while I am suck just listening to it," he replied sarcastically.

Karen placed a hand over her eyes, "Sorry, forgot."

"You live with me! I thought by now you would be fully aware of the fact that I am indeed blind," Matt teased.

"In my defense you have that cool 'super sense.'" Karen defended herself.

Matt shook his head and laughed. "You are too cute," he said affectionately, wrapping an arm around her.

Suddenly Karen raced out of the bed and Matt could smell and hear the sound of her throwing up into the toilet. Silently he walked up behind her, getting her hair out of the way and rubbing small circles across her back.

"Thank you," Karen said as soon as she was finished.

She made her way to the sink and repeatedly rinsed her mouth out.

"I can't seem to make sense of that I keep getting sick in the morning. Maybe it was something I ate."

"I am sure you'll figure it out."

"Hopefully it's nothing too serious," Karen teased, with a note of seriousness.

"I am sure whatever it is that you will be fine," Matt reassured.

Karen smiled at him and placed her head on his large shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"I often wonder about that as well."

"Oh modest I see."

Matt chuckled. "That's not what I meant. I meant I wonder what I would do without you," he replied in all seriousness.

He couldn't actually see the blush that spread upon Karen's face but he could feel the heat rushing to her and hear the sudden movements of her face as she looked down in embarrassment. A chuckle escaped from his lips, it was amazing to him that after them being married for half a year Karen still seemed affected by him. Truth be told, she still affected him as well. Never had he thought he would be like that young woman from all those years ago at the park, the one he had mistaken for being sick. Now he was the one with the racing heart and heat rushing through his body. He was still just as much in love with her as the day they had gotten married in fact he loved her even more now.

#

A Week later Karen was in the bathroom pacing back and forth. Yesterday Karen had been sitting down and waiting for their food when Foggy brought in their chicken sandwiches. All it had taken was one bite of the sandwich before she had run out of the room and threw up in their tiny work bathroom. Both Foggy and Matt had acted concerned and made her sit down for the rest of the day, despite her insisting that she was fine. As soon as she got up this morning Matt was getting ready for work and told her that she should stay home and get some rest. To which she argued about, telling him that she felt fine and that he was being ridiculous. However, he ended up winning the fight when she suddenly stopped talking and had run to the bathroom. Once again she found herself clinging on the toilet with one hand as the other pulled her hair away from her face.

"I just want you to feel a little better before going back to work," Matt remarked after she had cleaned herself up.

"I know," she replied with an immature pout.

Slowly he pulled her forehead towards him and kissed her gently.

"I'll be back before seven. Please try to relax and don't do anything crazy, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you, Matt. See you at seven.'

She had taken a nap and gotten herself some lunch before going to the general store for a few items. Passing through the feminine aisle she realized she hadn't had her period the last whole month. Her brain started turning like crazy. Was that the reason she kept getting sick? It was after all a symptom of pregnancy. So she went in search of a pregnancy test box and went to go pay for her items. It wasn't going to hurt if she found out for sure if she was pregnant.

She was fully aware of the fact that she should wait but not being able to she used one out of the two testes in the box. Pacing back and forth until she looked down at the test with shaky hands she looked at the result, it read positive. Smiling as she started to thinking about how she was going to tell Matt.

Going through at least a hundred ways to tell her husband Karen still hadn't found one to her liking. To be honest she wasn't sure how good at this whole parenting thing she would be. Since killing Wesley she had never been the same. Countless times Matt had reassured her that it was in self-defense and that it was going to be Wesley or her that night and he thanked God that it hadn't been her. She was thankful he felt that way but it didn't change the fact that she still felt like the Kingpin and his men were always going to be after her. Was that really something they wanted to bring a baby into? Could they really get past it and move on with their lives? She guessed somehow they were going to have to.

#

Karen was impatiently waiting for Matt to get home that night. To distract herself and because she thought Matt would be hungry once he got home she started dinner. Lasagna, she thought would be something she could make without feeling sick. At seven o'clock sharp Karen was checking on the lasagna when Matt came through the door. A smiled spread across her face as she watched him move his cane from his arm to beside the door, they both knew he didn't need it. Going around the counter to where she was Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful. How was your day?" he asked with a grin.

"Good."

Matt could tell she was thinking about something and that she was tense. Her heart was beating fast and she kept playing with her fingers.

"Karen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Why?"

"You just seem tense."

She opened her mouth to answer him; when the timer, that she had put on for the lasagna, went off. Quickly she turned off the timer and put oven mitts on to pull out the lasagna. This time it looked perfect and Karen felt proud of herself for making something that looked so yummy.

"Wow, it smells amazing, Karen. Is that the recipe I gave you?" Matt asked in an amused voice.

"Maybe," Karen replied coyly.

Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and started trailing kisses across her jaw and neck. Giggling she smiled and pulled him closer towards her.

"How was work today?"

Matt groaned in annoyance and stopped his lips from making contact with Karen's skin.

"Wow sounds like a hard day."

Matt sighed loudly and explained with a hand over his face, "This big shot with more money than brains comes in asking for Nelson and Murdock and seems surprised that we could possibly be the lawyers that put away Wilson Fisk. I mean what was he expecting? So we sat down with him to talk about his case when he got a call from his live-in-girlfriend. It wasn't till an hour later that he finally got off and finished telling us about the case. We thought he didn't act too concerned and kind of suspicious so Foggy and I told him to find someone else. Man, that was hell."

"I am sorry."

"See you didn't miss anything important today," Matt reassured her with a smirk. Taking time to smell the amazingly good lasagna, Matt turned to Karen with a puppy like expression, "How long do we have to wait before we can eat?"

"Twenty-five minutes," Karen replied simply.

"Are you kidding me, twenty-five minutes?! How I am going to survive that long when it's already making my mouth water?"

"Well maybe we could sit down on the sofa and tell me more about that flaky client."

"He wasn't even our client. Just some bulkhead wasting our time."

"Then at least you can tell me what Foggy and you ate for lunch."

Grabbing Matt's hand Karen dragged him to their couch. Getting comfortable Karen got close to Matt and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"So we went to Toni's pizza parlor today. It was really good. We got a seven cheese pie. Foggy wanted to add pepperoni but I convinced him not to. I am glad I did I am sure that it would have ruined the whole pie."

"You are good at picking out amazing pizza."

"So how was your day?" Within seconds Matt could tell that something was making Karen nervous. She cleared her throat repeatedly, he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest and she was sweating.

"Karen, did something happen?" Matt asked in concern.

"Matt, there is something I need to tell you and I am not sure how," Karen explained.

Moving his general gaze towards her he gave her a look of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just… It's just. Matt, I am… We are… I am pregnant," Karen said at last.

The look on Matt's face went from concerned to overjoyed within seconds. He kissed her passionately on the lips and when they broke apart he placed a tender hand upon her stomach.

"How far along are you?" he asked with a pride in his voice.

"Not sure yet, I'll need to go to the doctor and see," she honestly replied.

Closely studying his face she was surprised to find how non-surprised he looked, like he had known the whole time.

"How long have you known?" she found herself asking.

"I didn't," Matt started

"Don't lie to me, Murdock. How long have you known?" she demanded with a glare that he could feel.

"One month."

"A month and you didn't think to tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"I wouldn't have freaked out," Karen insisted.

"Really, it sounds to me like you're freaking out."

"I am not freaking out," Karen said with a humorless chuckle.

"Really, I don't know if I believe you right now."

"I am not freaking out," Karen repeated.

Not being able to handle their silly argument any longer, Matt crashed his lips to his wife's. It took her a minute after her shock before she was kissing him back.

Twenty minutes had passed and they were just lying on the couch holding each other.

"Do you honestly think we can do this whole parenting thing?" Karen asked in concern.

"I think we can. I'll be completely honest, I have no idea what I am doing," Matt admitted.

"Me either," Karen added.

"As you well know my dad died before he could tell me all about these kinds of things. But I will try and if you try, I am sure we will get somethings right."

"I will try my very best," Karen promised Matt and the little life growing inside of her.

"And I will try my very best. That's all we can really do. Okay?" Matt asked with a reassuring smile.

"Now, I think it's about time we go eat that heavenly smelling lasagna already," Matt suggested.

With a chuckle Karen got off of her husband's lap and started to set their table for two. While Matt kept looking at her with love, she felt like maybe they could do this, together.

#

The next day Matt and Karen came into the office together and Foggy was already on his second Boston cream donut.

"Hey, guys," he greeted with a fake salute. "Glad to see that you are feeling better, Karen."

He noticed a weird couple look between Matt and Karen before she replied, "Thanks, Foggy. I hear I missed a fun almost client yesterday."

"Oh man, don't get me started on that flake. I think I've seen pastries with more resolve than him," Foggy joked.

Karen chuckled and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Foggy or you're going to hurt yourself with those jokes," Matt cautioned with mocked seriousness.

"Hey, I am not the blind man picking fights with bad guys off the streets," Foggy shot back.

"Hush," Matt said with a finger to his lips. "Why don't you just spill my secret all over the city, Foggy? I am sure the news would blow up all over the city."

"Okay, children, playtime is over it's about time we get some real work done," Karen reminded the two full grown men.

Foggy and Matt bowed their head in mock defeat and got to sorting out the paperwork. Foggy noticed that there was something was different between Karen and Matt. They had always been pretty affectionate but not normally at work, they actually would act professional. Today they kept looking at each other and Matt would let his hand linger on Karen's. Foggy would be disgusted if not for that (to him at least) it looked like Matt was trying to reassure Karen about something. And Foggy was going to figure out what.

He waited until Karen left to go get some lunch for all of them. Matt had offered to go with her but Foggy made up some excuse to get him to stay and 'help him with a few things.' As soon as he knew that Karen was well and truly gone he closed and locked the door to their office.

"Why did you lock the door?" Matt asked with confusion in his voice.

"What is going on with Karen and you?" Foggy asked in response.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't catch the looks that you two were shooting at each other. What's going on?"

"Foggy, we are a married couple, married couples do this crazy thing called looking at each other," Matt joked.

"It was more than that, Matt. Dude, I don't want secrets between us. Is something wrong with Karen?"

"Nothing is wrong. In fact something really good has happened."

"What?" Foggy asked curiously.

"Karen is pregnant," Matt answered proudly.

"What are you serious?! Are you pulling my leg?" Foggy asked as he watched Matt's face closely.

"You aren't are you?"

"Nope, it's the honest to God truth."

"OMG! I can't believe it. You are going to be a dad. Hell! Karen is going to be a mom. Wow!" Foggy exclaimed.

"I know."

"Wow! Hey dude, can I be the Godfather?" Foggy asked.

Matt chuckled in response.

"Sorry too soon, I am just really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Foggy. It means a lot."

"Of course, man. I want you to know I am here, for you both."

"Thanks."

Karen hardly had any time to get through the front door before Foggy was grabbing the two bags that she carried.

"That's way too heavy for you to be carrying," was his only explanation.

He placed them on her desk and then pulled her into a big bear hug. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed with a huge smile after they had pulled away from the hug.

"Congratulations for what?" she asked with a confused chuckle.

"For being an almost parent," Foggy explained.

"You told him" Karen turned to Matt with a 'you've got to be kidding me' face.

"He made me tell him," Matt defended.

"I just want you both to know that I am here if either of you need anything, anything at all. My door is always open," Foggy declared ignoring Karen's glare to Matt.

"We really appreciated it, Foggy," Matt replied turning pointedly to Karen.

"Yeah thanks, Foggy. It means a lot. Really," Karen added with a sigh.

"Can they call me Uncle Foggy?"

Karen placed a hand over her eyes as Matt laughed.

#

The loud sound of a gun shots all around him boomed in Matt's ears. Smell the smoke and blood and could hear clearing hear the bullet going through flesh. His whole body tensed when the body dropped to the ground. The thud that he heard was from a woman who had been shot, he had a bad feeling he knew who it was. There was only one person who smelled like that, smell like her, only one person he knew by their heartbeat so well. The man who had fired the gun had run away as fast as he could. Faster than Matt could even think he was by her side.

Karen was barely breathing and he could hear her heart was slowly dangerously down. He tried to make himself not to panic but he was feeling like he was going to lose it, everything that mattered to him all in one night. He held her in his arms and heard as she had trouble simply breathing. Truly he started to panic when the heartbeat of their unborn child started to slow down.

"Matt?" Karen whispered.

"Yes, Karen. I am here," he answered with tears forming in his eyes.

"Matt, don't ever give up. You hear me?" she said with slowed breaths. "You continue to save this city. With or without me, you need to keep everyone safe. Do you understand me?" she asked as she softly cupped his face with her hand.

He leaned into her touch and felt as tears ran down his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," he choked out.

"Matt, promise me. You need to promise me that you'll never stop fighting."

He shook his head. Not because of what she said but because he didn't, couldn't let her go.

"Matt, promise," she begged, her voice getting smaller with each word.

"I promise, Karen, I promise," he vowed, cuddling the hand that rested on his cheek.

"Good," she replied, he could hear her smiling. "I love you, Matt so very much."

"I love you, Karen," he whispered and kissed her lips slowly.

"I love you."

He could taste and feel the tears that rolled down her cheeks to her lips mixed with the rain. A loud crash of thunder sounded and that's when he noticed it, her heart had completely stopped. No longer could hear the beautiful rhythm of her breathing. And he couldn't make out their baby's heartbeat, they were gone. There was a deafening silence and his heart felt like it was going to ripe in two. Sobs shook his whole body.

"Karen," he cried tears running down his face. "Karen, don't leave me. Please."

Silence was the only response he received. "Karen!" he shouted louder. "Karen, please I love you. Come back to me," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He felt his body being shaken. "Matt!" a voice called out to him.

Suddenly he was awake in his bed and he felt soft, gentle hands on his bare chest. "Matt!" the voice called to him.

"Karen?" he asked.

"Matt, what happened?" Karen's voice asked in concern.

He could hear her heart beating in her chest and she still was nine months pregnant. He touched her tummy to find that it was still indeed round and he could clearly hear their baby's heartbeat. Slowly he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh thank God, Karen!" he exclaimed as he held her close.

"What's going on, Matt? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked in a tired voice.

"It was only a bad dream," he reassured himself, tightening his grip around her.

"Karen, please don't ever leave me," he begged.

"Of course I won't. I love you, Matt," Karen reassured him.

"I wouldn't know how to live without you."

She hugged him tighter and waited till his breathing slowed down. Never had any of his nightmares shaken him up this bad. His forehead and chest were covered in sweat and he was making himself breath slowly, in and out. Part of her wanted to ask what had happened in the dream that had bothered him so much. However, she decided it would be better to let him calm down and ask him at a more reasonable time then 12 am. It wasn't until 3 am that his breathing slowed naturally and his eyes closed shut. And she knew that he was well and truly asleep.

#

Foggy noticed right away that Matt wasn't acting like himself. It really started to show when Matt, Karen and him were going to lunch and Matt kept moving his head left and right, as if he was watching for danger at all times. When they sat down to their hot sandwiches Matt looked jumpy every time someone went through the door. And if that wasn't weird enough he insisted that Karen and Matt had to go home early before it got too late. Karen hadn't had a chance to ask him about the dream yet. Every time she had wanted to something else happened and she couldn't. Matt wasn't sleeping much these days and she knew it was because of his nightmare a few nights ago. It was impossible to speak to him when the only time they really had was at home and with her being almost ready to have the baby she often found herself asleep before he had even gone to bed.

Foggy had decided he needed to talk to Matt alone. So he waited until it was a day that Karen wasn't feeling well enough to go into work. Foggy and Matt were going to Josie's for a quick drink. They sat at the bar and Foggy waited until Matt was halfway done with his first drink before he asked, "Dude, what's been going on? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I've just been having some sleep problems. Nothing serious," Matt lied.

"Matt." Foggy started.

"Okay you want the truth? The truth is I had a horrible dream a few night ago and it really wigged me out," Matt confessed.

"What happened in this dream?" Foggy asked in concern.

"I don't want to…"

"Please, I just want to help you."

"Okay fine. I was just standing there and I heard this gun shot. I just knew, just knew it was Karen who had been shot. I ran to her and she was hardly breathing and I was freaking out. And I heard our baby's heartbeats going slower and slower. We said a few things and then the worse part happened. Both of them stopped breathing and I couldn't make out the faintest heartbeat," Matt explained with tears forming in his eyes that he angrily wiped away with the back of his hand.

"Wow! Man, no wonder you are shaken up," Foggy remarked placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"And I couldn't even do anything," Matt checked out.

"Dude, that's ruff. But remember it was just a dream."

"It felt so real, Foggy."

"I know, Matt. Maybe you should talk to Karen about it?" Foggy suggested.

"And worry her too?" Matt asked shaking his head.

"Tell her. You'll feel better I am sure of it. Remember Karen's stronger than she looks," Foggy said confidently.

Matt shook head agreement but placed his face into his hands and Foggy patted his back in reassurance.

#

It was around 10 pm when Matt climbed slowing into their bed that night. He pulled down the silk sheets and lay next to his beautiful wife. She was slightly snoring until she started to stir.

"Hello," she greeted with a stretch.

"Hey," Matt replied holding her close.

Silence fell for a few minutes as Karen's eyes adjusted in the dark.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Karen asked bluntly at last.

Matt sighed and sat up in bed. He went through telling her about the dream to which she let him explain without interruptions. Finally at the end when she felt a few of Matt's stray tears fall upon her arm that she wrapped around him in a tight hug. Sobs shook through him and he repeated to her multiple times that he couldn't lose her. She let him get it all out his system before replying.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that. But look at me. Look at me, Matt," Karen said pointing his chin in her direction.

"I'm blind, Karen," Matt remarked.

"But you have that super sense thing. That's beside the point, Matt. I am not sure if that will or will not happen, your nightmare. I do know that we can't let it stop us from living and/or only live in fear. Now I meant it when I said till death do us part and I mean it now."

"And I meant it."

"Matt, that's all we can do. There are no guarantees in life, that's all I am certain about. But I say we do it anyway. Live anyway, we owe it to ourselves, to each other and to this baby. Matt, don't let your fear drive us away from living."

Matt looked at her in shock, when had she become so brave? He simply cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply on the lips. Pulling apart he leaned his forehead to hers and breathed her in. He was terrified of losing her, of losing their child but he didn't want to let fear take over him. As he held her close and breathed in her scent of vanilla and rain he decided he would be strong for not only her but for their child as well.

Suddenly Matt felt a warm wet liquid leak unto his legs and Karen grasped. He knew what that meant. Without another word Karen was moving from Matt's lap and he quickly sprang into action. Quickly he grabbed, hopefully a clean pair of pants and pulled on a clean shirt. Once he was finished getting dressed he grabbed Karen's overnight bag and called a cab. Standing by Karen he reminded her to breathe slowly in and out, in and out.

It felt like ages before the cab was there and they were on their way to the hospital.

#

Matt could have cursed when their car just completely stopped in the middle highway.

The driver, Alex, was Hispanic with a short hair and long beard, seemed to be moving every inch he could but the car was only halfway to the hospital and Matt was worried their baby would be born in the back of the cab.

"Can we please move it. I don't really feel like having my wife give birth in this cab,"

Matt commented to the driver.

"Hey, buddy I don't really want blood strains either just let me do my job," Alex

shouted in reply.

"Well you want to…" Matt started.

"Matt, just let the man do his job," Karen remarked.

"But.." Matt started.

"Ouch!" Karen exclaimed.

Matt's face went from angry to concern and offer his hand for his wife to squeeze and

reminded her to breath, "Take deep breaths."

Karen smiled in return and let another wave of pain wash over her.

Silently the driver looked over at the couple praying to God that he wouldn't have to wipe blood off his newly cleaned car seats.

"Please, lady," Alex stated. " Please just don't make a mess in my car."

Matt looked like he was going to snap and answer back to him when Karen squeezed his hand and gave him a warning look.

#

Once they got to the hospital everything went really fast. They were walking through the emergency room doors. Matt felt a rush of people easing Karen into a wheelchair and he was left there standing as they rushed her into the maternity ward. Appearing to feel his way to a sit with the help of his walking-stick he sat down to catch his breath. A few minutes passed before he approached the front desk with the already filled out paperwork and checked Karen in.

Then he was showed somewhere he could wait as Karen went into labor. He speed dialed Foggy and told him what was going on and he said he would get there as soon as possible.

#

Matt and Foggy were pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Then they both started pacing one in one direction while the other went in the opposite direction. Finally at 7 am Matt could clearly hear a baby's cry. Foggy and him both paused in their pacing and listened together before Foggy pulled Matt into a man hug.

"Congratulations, Matt!"

Then Dr. Elizabeth Jones came out and happily said, "It's a boy. Mom and baby are doing just fine."

Foggy grasped Matt's shoulder and shook him fondly as Matt thanked the doctor.

"Can I go and see them?" Matt asked, his voice nothing but a whisper.

"Just give us a little bit more time to clean him up."

What felt like another hour passed before Matt was allowed into the room that Karen was in. Slowly he walked into the room and headed to the bed that held two figures with two very different heartbeats that he knew as well as his own.

"Matt," Karen whispered with excitement.

He came over to her with his walking-stick and sat down upon the chair next to her and grasped her hand that was holding something in a blanket.

"Karen," he breathed with a sigh.

A nurse came in and smiled at the new parents.

"Can I hold him?" Matt asked the nurse.

"Of course, just let me help you," he replied.

Slowly the nurse took the baby boy into his arms and helped the baby into Matt's. Tight and gently he held the little bundle in his arms. He was worried about holding such a tiny being. Gently he placed a hand to feel the features on his baby boy's face. He smiled as he felt some features similar to his own and some of his wife's.

"He is beautiful," he remarked to Karen.

"Yes he is," Karen replied with a wide smile that Matt could feel.

"Do you guys know what you are going to name him?" the nurse asked.

"John Michael Murdock," Karen replied proudly.

The nurse smiled at the manly name for the handsome baby and left the room to give the couple a moment alone.

Matt smiled a sad smile as he thought of the father that they had named the baby after. He just knew that his father would have loved holding his first grandson. Slowly Matt kissed his little John and gently placed him into Karen's arms. Matt leaned over to give her a chaste kiss. Sitting back down in the chair he let out a sigh of contentment.

"What color are his eyes and hair?" Matt asked Karen pointedly.

Karen's face dropped for the briefest second. Matt was so good at living normally and his heightened senses helped him to do more things than most people. However she was reminded that he was indeed still blind and though he could see in his own special vision an outline of their beautiful baby boy, he couldn't actually see John's eye or hair color.

"His eyes are amber like yours and his hair is a really light blonde. Like how mine was when I was little," Karen explained with a smile, grabbing Matt's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Matt gently squeezed hers back, "He sounds like the perfect blend of you and me."

Leaning down he kissed her again and gently grasped John's tiny, little finger. Leaning down he placed a kiss upon his son's forehead and let out a sigh of contentment. Standing here with his wife by his side, their son in her arms and his best friend outside waiting to meet the newest Murdock, Matt felt like he could take on the world. And he knew that he would do everything within his powers to protect his family, at all costs.

* * *

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review**


End file.
